The use of electro-mechanical relays in electrical circuits for initiating and discontinuing the flow of electrical current through such a circuit is well-known. Electro-mechanical relays have established the capability for conducting relatively large quantities of electrical current while associating with conductance of these large currents a relatively minimal penalty in the form of a voltage drop across current conductors within the relay. This relatively low voltage drop is engendered, primarily, by dint of solid, generally metallic conductor to solid, generally metallic conductor within the electro-mechanical relay while the electro-mechanical relay is configured for conducting electrical current therethrough.
Electro-mechanical relays, historically, have been subject to damage as a result of arcing of electrical current between current conductors within the relay as the conductors are separated to discontinue electrical current flow through the relay or as the conductors approach physical contact one with the other to initiate the flow of electrical current electrical through the relay. These typically metallic conductors subject to such arcing damage are frequently termed "contacts". Electro-mechanical relay contacts frequently sustain damage as a result of electrical arcing, and the damage functions typically to alter the geometry and metallic properties of the contacts, thereby introducing resistance to electrical current flow through the relay. This resistance to electrical flow can contribute to a more elevated voltage drop than would otherwise be desirable being associated with electrical current flow through the conductor and, unchecked, can result in further, progressive deterioration of the contact and eventually result in a failure of the relay by dint of excessive heat build-up associated with the passage of electrical current through the deteriorated contact(s). In voltage sensitive circuits, a significant voltage drop across an electro-mechanical relay in the circuit can adversely impact the performance of any sensitive circuitry relying upon a particular voltage being available from the relay where such available voltage is reduced by reason of elevated resistance in the relay associated with damaged contacts.